


Long Nights

by swanqueenintheTARDIS



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenintheTARDIS/pseuds/swanqueenintheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla has begun to have nightmares and both of her girlfriends are worried for her. Danny tries to get the vampire to open up, but fails. Will Laura and Danny ever figure out Carmilla's secrets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wrote this in the middle of the night and the characters are slightly AU. They're not as good as I wanted and this isn't my best work but I still wanted to put in up because there's not a lot of Hollenstein works out there. This is Lawstein centric (by accident). And this honestly was me just feeling angsty and emotional in the middle of the night.  
> I still hope you like this piece. Even though I was half asleep, I still put a lot of time into it.  
> Enjoy ~

The first night Laura awoke to Carmilla moving restlessly in her sleep; she didn’t understand what was going on. The vampire was mumbling while tossing and turning, and Laura was just afraid Carmilla was going to fall off the bed, considering there were three girls on it, and you can only move so much.

“Carm…? Carm?” Laura reached over Danny’s body to shake the vampire’s shoulder. When the girl didn’t respond, Laura shook a little harder.

“Carm?!” She shouted in a whisper. 

“Mmm, Laura. I’m trying to sleep.” Danny mumbled from her pillow.

“Danny, wake up.” Laura demanded.

“Noooo…” Danny whined as she tried to go back to sleep.

“Carmilla is tossing around in her sleep. I’m worried.” Laura whispered.

“I’m sure she’s just dreaming about sinking her teeth into some nice murderer-“

“Danny! Im serious!” Laura stopped whispering. Carmilla was starting to get more restless and was getting louder with her mumbling. 

“No. Please no!” She whimpered in her sleep.

“What the…” Danny turned over to get a look at the dreaming vampire. “Has this ever happened before?”

“Not that I know of. I don’t remember her doing it, but we also didn’t sleep in the same bed, and I’m a very heavy sleeper.” Laura replied.

Danny sat up and started to shake the brunette. 

“Wake up, Fangface. I want to go back to sleep.”

Carmilla flinched as the redhead shook her, and tears started to emerge from the corner of her eyes.

“Please! Please don’t hurt her!” Carmilla’s voice became more frantic as she started to shake. 

“Holy shit…” Danny said as she watched her girlfriend unravel before her eyes.

“Carmilla!! Wake up!” Laura began to shout at her girlfriend, wanting to bring her out of her nightmarish slumber.

Danny did the only clearly logical thing in the situation and pushed her girlfriend off the side of the bed.

“Danny!!!” Laura shrieked as she watched Carmilla tumble over the side of the bed. Danny quickly crouched down beside the vampire as she was startled awake. 

“NO!” Carmilla shouted as Danny tried to grab her. Tears were rolling down her face and she moved away from the werewolf. 

“Hey… Hey, Carmilla. It’s okay. It’s Danny… Remember me?” Danny tentatively moved towards the distressed girl and reached her hand out. 

“It’s okay, baby. Come back to us. We’re in your dorm. The one you and Laura share together. Is that familiar?” 

Carmilla stared at the red head, her body still shaking as she began to cry even harder.

“Danny.” Carmilla whispered sadly as she curled herself into a ball, burying her face in her arms. Danny looked up at Laura, who was staring at Carmilla and shedding tears of her own. When they made eye contact, she knew Laura was terrified. Whatever was reducing Carmilla into this mess had to be worse than anything they’ve ever known. 

The redhead looked back at her girlfriend shaking in the corner of the room, crying her heart onto her sleeve. She moved over to her and cautiously placed her hand on her arm. Carmilla flinched at the contact but didn’t move away. 

“Come back to bed with me and Laura.” The vampire made no signs of moving. 

“Carm, please.” Laura pleaded in barely a whisper, knowing Carmilla could hear her from across the room. 

Before Danny could register what was going on, Carmilla’s arms were wrapped around her neck and her face buried in her shoulder. Danny stroked Carmilla’s hair and kissed the back of her head before putting her arms beneath the girl to pick her up. She carried the shaking girl back to their bed and placed her delicately besides Laura. Carmilla curled up into the small girl and started crying again.

“I’m sorry.” She barely spoke in even a whisper. 

“Shhh, you have nothing to be sorry for,” Laura assured her as she rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. “Nothing at all.”

Danny crawled into bed with her girlfriends, pressing her front to Carmilla’s back while propping her head up with one hand and stroking her girlfriend’s hair with the other.

“We love you so much.” Danny whispered into her ear. Carmilla began to settle down, her breathing becoming more even and her body becoming more calm.

Once Danny was sure the brunette was asleep, she whispered to Laura, 

“You know, we’ll have to talk about this tomorrow.”

“I know,” Laura replied, “But let’s just sleep for now. It’s been a long night.”

Danny nodded as she gave Laura a goodnight’s kiss.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Carmilla, please, you have too.”

“I have to do nothing.”

“Babe, we just care about you.” Danny pleaded with the vampire.

Carmilla didn’t respond and kept her eyes glued to the book in her hands. This was not a conversation she wanted to have right now, or ever.

“If you can’t tell us, who can you tell? Don’t you trust us?” Danny asked, her eyebrows scrunched in worry and her lips set in a frown.

Unmoving from her book, the brunette kept ignoring her girlfriend.

“Fine. Alright. You don’t want to tell me, that’s fine. Maybe you’ll tell Laura. You’re closer to her anyways.” 

Danny looked down at the books in her hand. It saddens her deeply that her own girlfriend doesn’t trust her enough to tell her why she cries. It also frustrates her that the broody vampire will never share anything with her, she always has to go to Laura to find out Carmilla’s past. 

“Well, I love you. I hope someday you’ll trust me enough to feel the same way.” Danny kissed Carmilla’s hair and exited the room, shoulders slumped and heart heavy. 

What Danny didn’t see was the lone tear making it’s way down Carmilla’s face after she had left, both hearts heavy for each other. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Carmilla was fast asleep by the time Danny and Laura made it back to the dorm with Chinese food and cookies for the ever brooding vampire. Both girls were surprised because it’s was extremely unusual for the girl to be asleep by the time they arrived home, usually she was freshly awoken from her day of lounging around and napping.

“I guess last night really got to her, huh?” Laura said to Danny as she set down her bag.

“I really wish she’d talk to me. I wish…” Danny shook her head as she set the Chinese food on Laura’s desk. 

“What? What do you wish?” Laura asked as she walked over and wrapped her arms around the taller girl. Danny started to play with Laura’s hair and avoided her eyes.

“Danny…”

“I wish she trusted me like she trusts you; I still feel like an outsider.” Laura lifted her hand from Danny’s waist to guide her chin to face her. Once Danny looked Laura in the eyes Laura responded,

“She loves you so much, Danny. She’s just terrible at showing it.”

“I know.” Danny looked down at their feet.

“Hey, how about we eat this food before it gets cold and watch Beetlejuice on my bed! How does that sound?” Laura looked up at her girlfriend and smiled, hoping she could get Danny’s mind off this for a little while.

Danny smirked and replied,

“Yeah, that sounds good.” 

“Great! Now where’s that laptop…” Danny walked over to Laura’s bed and sat down. She turned her head to watch the vampire sleep, her chest rising and falling from her old human habits. Her hair sprawled across the pillow, and her mouth was just slightly open. She looked so peaceful, so young. So… beautiful.

“Alright! Here we go! Take this, and I’ll grab the food.” Laura shoved the laptop onto Danny as she scrambled over to her desk to get the Chinese take out and store bought cookies. She then crawled into bed and sat criss crossed next to Danny, who watched Laura take out the chicken fried rice and orange chicken. 

“My mouth is watering just smelling this stuff!” Laura exclaimed as she opened the lids of the containers. She handed Danny a fork and pressed play to the movie. Hopefully, this would be enough to get Danny’s mind off of Carmilla, if only for a little while.

____________________________________________________________________________

It was 1 o’ clock when Laura woke up to something squirming next to her. 

“Danny…? What on Earth are you doing?” Laura whispered into the darkness. When she had no reply, she sat up to assess the situation. She soon realized that it wasn’t Danny moving in her sleep, it was, in fact, Carmilla who was squirming yet again. She must have crawled in between them after coming back from a midnight hunt.

Laura watched Carmilla’s face, lit by the moon, as it contorted into pain and sadness. She listened as her girlfriend whimpered and started to cry. The sound of her cries breaking Laura’s heart piece by piece and making Laura shed tears of her own.

“Danny, wake up,” Laura whispered to her girlfriend, on the opposite side of Carmilla. “Carmilla is having another nightmare.”

Danny groaned as she lifted herself up to look at the tiny girl.

“What’s going on?”

“Carm is having a nightmare again.” Laura sniffed as she looked down at her girlfriend twitching in her sleep. 

Danny sighed as she looked down at Carmilla, praying it wasn’t as bad as the night before, but deep down knowing that miracle wasn’t about to come true.

“I don’t know what to do Laura. I really don’t know.” She looked up at Laura’s wet face and her face fell, she was failing both of her girlfriends. Both of them were crying and she didn’t know how to fix this. She didn’t know how to heal Carmilla. She didn’t know how to comfort Laura. Worst of all, she didn’t know if she’d ever know why these nightmares were coming for Carmilla.

Carmilla’s breathing became rapid and heavy as she started to cry even harder.

“Please. Take me. Not them! Please!!” Carmilla begged.

“Carm, please wake up. Please! Just wake UP!” Laura shouted as she grabbed the vampire’s face.

Carmilla’s eyes shot open and her fang extended as she opened her mouth to snarl at Laura, who jumped back in fear. The vampire lunged toward her girlfriend only to be violently knocked off the bed. When she opened her eyes back up, she lifted her head only to be pinned back down with a hand around her throat. She hissed at Danny, who was trying her hardest to hold the struggling vampire down. The last thing the redhead would allow happen is letting Carmilla hurt Laura. Even if not intentional, she would do anything to protect Laura knowing the girl can’t protect herself against a centuries old vampire with strength of 100 men. 

“Carmilla! Stop struggling!” Danny shouted at the girl underneath her. The last thing she wanted was to fight the vampire. Months ago she would’ve given anything for this chance, but then she fell in love. 

“Stupid decision.” The werewolf mumbled to herself as she slammed Carmilla’s head back down. The brunette cried out and tried to grab for the redhead’s throat. Danny’s quick reflexes caught the vampire hand and pinned it to the ground aside Carmilla’s head.

“Carmilla, please stop.” Danny struggled to keep her voice steady and keep herself from shedding tears of her own. She lowered her forehead to the crook of Carmilla’s neck as she tried to keep herself calm. Danny was losing strength quickly. Werewolf can only triumph vampire for so long, and Carmilla knows it. 

Getting lost in her own thoughts, it took Danny a minute to realize Carmilla had stopped struggling against her. Danny didn’t loosen her grip, afraid it was a trick, as she lifted her head to look at her girlfriend. Her heart broke when she saw Carmilla staring back, eyes wide and fangs retracted. 

“No.” Carmilla whispered as Danny slowly let go of her neck. The brunette turned her head to look at her other girlfriend up on the bed staring back at her. She looked back up at Danny and pulled out of the werewolf’s grip. 

“Carm-“ Danny began as Carmilla moved away from her. It was only seconds later Carmilla was running out the door with vampiric speed. 

“Carmilla!” Laura shouted after the girl and then turned to the redhead, “Danny, we can’t let her leave!”

“I’ll follow her. I can track her,” Laura nodded as Danny grabbed a sweater and kissed Laura on the head. “Get some sleep; it’ll be awhile before we’re back.”

Laura nodded again as Danny walked out and shut the door behind her. Little did she know it would be a solid two hours before they were back.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

After shifting into wolf form, it took Danny only 35 minutes to find the vampire about 10 miles off campus. She silently shifted back into human form as she watched Carmilla from a distance. The girl was pacing through the leaves on the ground, only stopping once in awhile to look at the stars. It was awhile before the vampire froze and spoke in voice barely above a whisper,

“Go away, wolf. I want to be alone.” 

“Took you long enough. Senses dulling, huh?” Danny replied as she stepped into the moonlight to reveal herself.

Carmilla hissed at the werewolf before she spoke again,

“Go back to Laura. I told you, I want to be alone.”

“You may want to be alone, but I don’t want you to be.” Danny replied softly as she approached the still vampire. 

“Oh, quit it. We both know you’re only out here for Laura.” Carmilla snarled at the redhead.

“And we both know you didn’t mean that and you’re purposefully trying to offend me to get me to leave. Not going to work, bloodsucker.” Danny said softly as stood in front of the shorter girl. 

Carmilla stared at the ground, unmoving and unresponsive to the girl in front of her.

“Why?” Danny demanded suddenly, anger lacing her words.

“Why, what?” Carmilla growled.

“Why can’t you tell me anything? Am I not good enough to keep your secrets? Do you not trust me?”

“Danny-“ Danny turned away from the vampire and started to shout into the darkness.

“No. Why can’t you just talk to me? WHY?! I don’t understand, Carmilla! Can’t you see that I love you and would do anything to protect you?! Do I mean nothing to you?” The redhead ended with a whisper. She sat down on a fallen tree and put her face in her hands. If Carmilla didn’t want to be with her, all she had to do was say the word and Danny was gone.

After a minute of silence, Danny felt a hand of the back of her head. She lifted her head to look at the vampire, tears covering both of the girls faces by now.

“I love you too, you stupid mutt.” Carmilla leaned in to kiss her.

Danny broke the kiss and pushed some hair out of Carmilla’s face.

“Then please tell me why you keep having those nightmares.”

Carmilla sighed as she faced forward and placed her elbows on her knees.

“You know the story of how Ell was taken from me. My betrayal of her, her betrayal of me. I keep replaying it over and over in my mind and… And what if it happens to one of you? What if Laura and you leave? I couldn’t handle it happening again. I love you both so much and even though my mother is gone, it still haunts me what she could do. She could come back and rip you both away from me in an instant, and there would be nothing I could do.”

Carmilla stared into the darkness as more tears trailed down her cheeks. 

They were silent for awhile until Danny took Carmilla’s hand into her’s and said,

“One thing I know for certain is that no one, including your mother, is strong enough to tear us apart. We have a broody vampire, a werewolf, and a tiny gay with a webcam. What more do we need?”

Carmilla snorted as she wiped the wetness from her face. 

“Come on, let’s go home. The tiny gay is probably up worrying about us.” Danny stated as she stood up, dragging Carmilla with her. She pulled Carmilla close and leaned down to kiss her again. Carmilla smiled as she laced their finger together and they walked towards their home.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Carmilla slid into bed, snuggling close to the tiny girl fast asleep in it. She entangled herself with the girl and kissed her forehead.

Laura grumbled and whispered,

“Carm? Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, cupcake. We’ll talk in the morning.” Carmilla replied while laying her head on the yellow pillow.

Laura nodded as she asked,

“Where’s Danny?”

“Right here, Laura.” Danny replied as she pulled back the covers and slid into bed behind Carmilla. 

“Mmm.” Laura nuzzled up to Carmilla and quickly fell back asleep. Danny wrapped her arms around the vampire.

“Goodnight, Carmilla.” Danny whispered as she placed a kiss on the back of the brunette’s head.

“Love you, Xena.”

“I love you too, leech.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Please leave feedback on how I can improve or what you liked about this piece! Thanks for reading~


End file.
